<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Копоть by Kortizon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947009">Копоть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon'>Kortizon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, PWP, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Саске с нетерпением ждёт момента, когда у него будет достаточно сил, чтобы отомстить Орочимару и Кабуто.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orochimaru/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Sai, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke, Yakushi Kabuto/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Копоть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Саске пятнадцать, но от этого не легче.</p><p>Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Саске покидал Коноху, он не такие тренировки у Орочимару себе представлял. Змеиный саннин оказался тем ещё извращенцем и был намного сильнее, умнее и хитрее Саске — он это признавал. Сначала пытался бороться, а потом, осознав, что сам себя загнал в ловушку, смирился, глубоко в душе лелея надежду отомстить позже, когда станет сильнее. У него ведь нет выбора. Он не может вернуться в Коноху ни с чем. </p><p>К тому же это была лишь часть тренировок. Его сила значительно возросла, но пока её недостаточно, чтобы убить Итачи. </p><p>— Ну же, давай, Саске-кун. Это развивает твою гибкость и концентрацию, — шипел Орочимару, когда Саске пытался заглотить искусственный член.</p><p>Ага, как же. Чего только не скажешь, чтобы оправдать свою испорченность. Саске ни не секунду не сомневался в бесполезности этих действий для боевого опыта.</p><p>Орочимару внимательно следил за ним, одновременно наслаждаясь развратным видом своего подопечного и контролируя его, проверяя, как тот усвоил урок. </p><p>— Ты должен уметь доставить удовольствие мужчине, — продолжал он. </p><p>И такие комментарии и указания на ошибки были всю «тренировку». У Саске не было ни единого шанса забыть, что он здесь не один, представить другую ситуацию. Зачем ему вообще понадобится удовлетворять мужчину? Он бы ни за что не доверил свой член незнакомому мужику. Да и знакомому тоже.</p><p>— Наруто-куну это бы понравилось.</p><p>Какое Саске дело, что понравилось бы Наруто?! Он тоже извращенец, судя по его секси-дзюцу. Саске не смог убить его тогда, в Долине Завершения, но разве то, что он покинул Коноху, не означает разрыв уз со всеми её жителями? И с Наруто в особенности, поскольку он больше всех хотел с ним сблизиться. </p><p>Орочимару, постоянно упоминая бывшего однокомандника Саске, давил на его больное место, показывал, насколько тот слаб, что не справился с Наруто. Это ужасно бесило. Больше, чем остальные неуместные комментарии, может, даже больше, чем сами «тренировки».</p><p>Как оказалось, это ещё не худшее, что мог придумать Орочимару. Когда Саске смог «без ошибок» продержать член во рту десять минут, тот подозвал его к себе. </p><p>— Потренируйся на живом мужчине, — сказал он, ладонью надавливая на плечо Саске, заставляя опуститься на колени. </p><p>Саске сомневался, что Орочимару можно назвать живым. Он ведь только и делает, что перемещается из тела в тело раз в три года, уже не имея собственного. Разве это жизнь? Куда больше похоже на существование, пусть и сверхъестественное.</p><p>Орочимару снял накидку, заставив Саске самому справляться с брюками. Там его ждал неприятный сюрприз: у змеиного саннина было два члена. Наверное, специально в каждом новом теле восстанавливал оригинальную анатомию, как и свои черты лица.</p><p>Теперь Саске не был уверен, что Орочимару мужчина. У человека таких гениталий быть не может. Это существо мужского пола, самец какого-то биологического вида, но не мужчина, не человек. Почему в таком случае он должен «тренироваться» на нём?!</p><p>— Правый возьми в рот, левый в руку, — давал указания Орочимару.</p><p>Саске замер на месте, разрываясь между желанием убежать куда подальше, перед этим ударив учителя, и послушно выполнить приказ. Он ведь ещё недостаточно силён, чтобы поквитаться с ним и Итачи. Он с нетерпением ждёт этого момента.</p><p>Орочимару за волосы на затылке притянул Саске совсем близко к паху. Его губы и головку правого члена разделяли всего несколько сантиметров. Рука продолжала давить, и парень открыл рот.</p><p>— Совсем не то же самое, что искусственный, правда?</p><p>Его слова проникали прямо в уши Саске, а тот не мог их закрыть и абстрагироваться от происходящего. Было противно, в первую очередь из-за самого себя, своей слабости. </p><p>— Что бы сказал Наруто-кун, увидев тебя в таком состоянии?</p><p>Это было уже слишком. Зубы лишь слегка проехались по члену Орочимару. Ублюдок должен быть счастлив, что Саске не откусил его. </p><p>— Не забывай о концентрации, Саске-кун, — ухмыльнулся саннин, явно довольный тем, что ему удалось разозлить своего ученика.</p><p>По ощущениям это длилось ужасно долго. У Саске болела шея, затекла рука, ныли колени. На душе было мерзко от одного голоса Орочимару. Когда тот наконец-то кончил и ослабил хватку на затылке, Саске сплюнул и резко поднялся с колен, намереваясь сбежать в комнату, выделенную ему под спальню. </p><p>— Стоять, — остановил его Орочимару. — Иди к Кабуто, он тебя подлатает.</p><p>С откинутой головой, разомлевший, он словно бы не заметил поступка Саске — тот должен был проглотить всё до капли, ещё и облизнуться, как Орочимару его учил.  </p><p>Саске только кивнул, не в силах говорить. Не хотелось показывать свою слабость Кабуто, чтобы тот знал о его «тренировках». Его бы тогда тоже пришлось убить, сразу же после Орочимару. Никто не должен знать о его унижении. Но сейчас больше хотелось обработать содранные колени и подлечить горло, чем вершить праведную месть, до которой он ещё не дорос.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Каждый раз после «тренировок» с Орочимару Саске приходил к Кабуто за лечением. Медик ни о чём не спрашивал и ничего не говорил — похоже, и так всё прекрасно понимал. И Саске был благодарен Кабуто, что тот не пытается залезть к нему в душу. Но это безмолвное понимание в глазах за очками ужасно бесило. Саске чувствовал себя голым и беззащитным, полностью просканированным и разложенным по полочкам. Про него знали то, что он больше всего хотел скрыть. <p>Но когда Кабуто долго не получал подопытных, которые больше не нужны были Орочимару для экспериментов... Их заменял Саске. Кабуто что-то вводил ему или подсыпал в еду — Саске так и не смог засечь этот момент, даже с помощью шарингана, — из-за чего его сила воли ослабевала, он не мог двигаться и дать отпор. Кабуто раскладывал его на кушетке в своём кабинете: разводил его ноги, подхватывая под коленями, и брал быстро, грубо, выпуская пар, но так, чтобы не повредить, — самому же потом лечить придётся. После всегда отводил его в комнату, убирал случайно оставленные синяки и царапины, оставлял лекарство от боли в мышцах.</p><p>После первого раза Саске попытался напасть на Кабуто, и тогда Орочимару, который должен был находиться далеко от того места, внезапно возник у него на пути.</p><p>— Только тронь пальцем моего лучшего медика... — прошипел он, недоговаривая угрозы, но Саске прекрасно её знал — никакого дальнейшего обучения. </p><p>И он вынужден был отступить, сдаться, подчиниться. Похоже, Кабуто действовал с одобрения Орочимару. Раз так, Саске здесь бессилен. Он ничего не сможет сделать, пока не наберётся силы. Только желание отомстить, подогреваемое всё растущей ненавистью к своему учителю, Кабуто и к этому проклятому месту, где всё человеческое было чуждо, позволяло ему держаться, не совершить нечто непоправимое.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Как ни странно, чем больше силы Саске получал, тем больше он успокаивался, как сытый хищник. Было ощущение, что его месть вскоре свершится, надо лишь ещё немного потренироваться, ещё чуть-чуть подождать. И тогда он убьёт Орочимару с Кабуто, и уходя камня на камне не оставит на этом гнусном месте. <p>Саске уже почти получал удовольствие от своего профессионализма, но не от того, что и кому он делает. Он смог, он выстоял, он уже совсем близко от своей цели. </p><p>Он даже предложил Кабуто не усыплять его, а впервые переспать по согласию. Парень заметно растерялся. </p><p>— Я вообще-то по девочкам, — смущённо сказал он, смотря в сторону и вертя скальпель между пальцев.</p><p>Саске чуть не задохнулся от сдерживаемого истерического смеха. Насколько он мог судить, он не похож на девочку, но это не останавливало Кабуто в его стремлении сбросить напряжение с кем-нибудь беспомощным. </p><p>— Это значит «нет»? — уточнил он.</p><p>— Ну... Давай попробуем, — кивнул Кабуто. </p><p>В этот раз было по-другому, дольше, в более удобной коленно-локтевой позе. Без каких-либо ласк, без поцелуев. Всё ещё на кушетке, как на нейтральной территории, но Саске не стеснялся просить, а Кабуто его слушался и выполнял.</p><p>И после секса было по-другому. Кабуто не спешил стереть сперму и избавиться от Саске, как обычно. Они в тесноте лежали рядом и переводили дыхание. </p><p>— Лучше же трахать человека в сознательном состоянии? — спросил Саске. </p><p>— Лучше.</p><p>— Тогда почему сразу не предложил?</p><p>— Ты бы послал меня, — изобразил что-то вроде ухмылки Кабуто.</p><p>Саске нечего было на это сказать. Кабуто был прав. Он и сейчас, наверное, согласился, только чтобы не трахаться под препаратами. И его первый нормальный, трезвый раз прошёл... Нормально. Ничего особенного. Но он бы не стал это повторять.</p><p>— А ты наконец-то созрел и пришёл учиться, чтобы не облажаться перед Наруто? — спросил Кабуто.</p><p>— Что?! Причём здесь он?! — моментально вспыхнул Саске.</p><p>— Ты же его представлял вместо меня?</p><p>— Никого я не представлял!</p><p>— Оу, я польщён!</p><p>— Иди нахуй!</p><p>Саске поднялся с кушетки и, в спешке нацепив одежду, покинул кабинет Кабуто, напоследок хлопнув дверью.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кабуто привёл кого-то нового. Наверное, Саске не обратил бы на него внимания, если бы на протекторе парня не был бы изображён знак Конохи. Он сумел взять себя в руки и спокойным голосом спросить:<p>— Очередной подопытный?</p><p>— Нет, перебежчик, — ухмыльнулся Кабуто.</p><p>— Сай, — представился тот, сощурив глаза в фальшивой улыбке. </p><p>— Я покажу Саю его комнату, а потом можете поговорить, пока Орочимару-сама его не вызовет.</p><p>— Мне не о чем с ним разговаривать, — отрезал Саске.</p><p>Кабуто лишь пожал плечами, показывая, что это его не интересует. Сай ещё раз фальшиво улыбнулся Саске, прежде чем уйти с медиком.</p><p>Саю, казалось, было всё равно, что по этому поводу думает Саске. Он выбрался из своей спальни и каким-то образом нашёл его комнату. Деликатно постучав в дверь и не дождавшись ответа, он вошёл без спроса. </p><p>— Наруто-кун всё ещё хочет вернуть тебя в Коноху, — начал Сай вместо приветствия.</p><p>— Ты за этим сюда пришёл?! — разозлился Саске.</p><p>Вспоминать Наруто — не лучшее начало разговора. Его шаринганы моментально активировались, но Сай был достаточно умным и не смотрел ему в глаза. И молчал. Он выглядел расслабленно и хладнокровно, словно вовсе не боялся Саске. </p><p>Саске ужасно раздражала вся эта ситуация. Он сделал несколько вдохов, успокаиваясь. Если Сай проделал столь долгий путь только чтобы узнать это, он скажет ему правду. </p><p>— Никаких уз никогда не было. Мы даже не были друзьями, просто однокомандниками. И уж тем более это невозможно после того, как мы друг друга чуть не убили в последнюю нашу встречу.</p><p>— Наруто-кун так не думает, а он умеет убеждать.</p><p>— Нет. Никаких. Уз. Прошло три года, я уже совсем другой человек.</p><p>Саске оказался уже вплотную к Саю. Тот смотрел на его губы, не поднимая взгляд выше, чтобы не встретиться с шаринганами.</p><p>— Докажи.</p><p>— Что? — Саске показалось, что он ослышался. </p><p>— Докажи. Наруто-кун смог это доказать.</p><p>— Я не должен тебе ничего доказывать.</p><p>Саске рассчитывал, что Сай после этого уйдёт восвояси, но, видимо, ему всё надо сообщать открытым текстом.</p><p>— Проваливай.</p><p>— А ты выгони меня, — сказал Сай, не шелохнувшись.</p><p>Саске обнажил катану, Сай, в свою очередь, достал танто. Он отразил рубящий удар Саске, а тот нападал ещё и ещё. Он задал высокий темп, но даже так у Сая была возможность перейти от защиты к нападению, которой он не воспользовался. Он словно позволял Саске выпустить пар.</p><p>Поняв, что это бесполезно, если он не хочет убить непрошеного гостя, Саске опустил катану. Сай последовал его примеру.</p><p>— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Саске.</p><p>— Хочу понять, почему Наруто-кун так цепляется за тебя.</p><p>— Потому что он дурак, вот почему!</p><p>— Нет, дело не в этом, — абсолютно серьёзно ответил Сай</p><p>У Саске в мозгу что-то переклинило. Ему слишком часто напоминали о Наруто, и он не мог никуда от этого деться, не мог никак убедить, что нет никакой связи. Он давно сам по себе и может действовать без оглядки на бывшего однокомандника. </p><p>— Раздевайся, — велел Саске.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Что слышал. Я докажу тебе, что никаких уз нет.</p><p>Сай кивнул и потянул молнию на кроп-топе вниз. Он на самом деле собирался обнажиться перед Саске, который до последнего не верил, что его вызов примут. Но отступать было глупо и поздно. Как говорится, дают — бери, и он действительно собирался брать. Впервые в жизни быть сверху. Благо Кабуто оставил ему смазку, и последняя причина опомниться и не делать этого с треском провалилась.</p><p>Сай аккуратно повесил вещи на спинку стула, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы. Саске раздевался не так спокойно — порывисто, будто боялся передумать. В этот момент опрятность одежды было последним, что его интересовало. </p><p>Саске положил руки Саю на плечи, подталкивая его к кровати, где без прелюдий перевернул на живот и поставил в коленно-локтевую позу. Парень не возражал против такой грубости ни словом, ни действием. Сам он не пытался коснуться Саске, даже не повернул голову в его сторону.</p><p>Достав смазку и выдавив немного, Саске вспоминал, как делал Кабуто, и пытался повторить. Сай молча принимал в себя один за другим пальцы. </p><p>— Громче, я хочу знать, что ты чувствуешь, — не выдержал Саске.</p><p>Сай послушался и с шумом выдохнул. Это не было громко, но для Саске было главное понять, что он всё делает правильно. Смазав член, он убрал пальцы и начал понемногу входить.</p><p>Было жарко и слишком тесно, до болезненности. Саске не льстил своему размеру, подозревая, что дело в Сае. Тот недостаточно расслабился, может, даже был девственником, по какой-то причине отдавшись первому встречному. По его безэмоциональному лицу было непонятно.</p><p>— Ксо, какой же ты узкий! — ругался Саске, потихоньку пробираясь внутрь.</p><p>— Это комплимент? — уточнил Сай.</p><p>Саске не ответил, матеря про себя недогадливого парня. Процесс медленно, но шёл, и вскоре мышцы растянулись достаточно, чтобы можно было двигаться.</p><p>С каждым толчком Саске менял угол, и когда Сай застонал громче, чем обычно, он принялся вбиваться в эту точку. По-прежнему без ласок, руки только удерживают тело на весу, губы не пытаются прижаться к коже. Сай так ни разу и не посмотрел на него. Может быть, он закрыл глаза и представлял кого-то другого на его месте. </p><p>— Сай, Сай, ох, Сай, — стонал-звал Саске, показывая, что он здесь и сейчас только с ним.</p><p>Парень не отвечал. Он стоял в той же позе, что его поставили, игнорируя свой возбуждённый член. Саске смилостивился и просунул руку, стараясь поймать тот же ритм, что и у толчков.</p><p>Сай застонал громче, и Саске почувствовал, что скоро кончит. Он еле успел отстраниться и выплеснуться на бедро, чтобы не пачкать парня внутри. Сай через несколько рывков ладонью догнал его и только после этого перевернулся на спину, ложась на кровать. Он так и не произнёс имя Саске. </p><p>— Теперь веришь, что нет никаких уз? — спросил тот. </p><p>— Странное доказательство. Я не думал, что ты хотел заняться сексом с Наруто-куном.</p><p>Саске зарычал. Катана была далеко, так что он собирался прибить мерзавца голыми руками. </p><p>— Покажешь, где душ? — спросил Сай, словно не замечая агрессии в свою сторону.</p><p>Саске переводил дыхание, стараясь успокоиться. Он очень много чего хотел сказать, но это лично его дело, которое никого не касается. Уж точно не Сая.</p><p>— Пошли, — бросил Саске. В конце концов ему тоже нужно помыться. — Забирай одежду, после душа пойдёшь в свою комнату.</p><p>Сай не стал ему перечить.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Сакура, мило смущаясь, пригласила его к себе в гости на чай, намекнув, что родителей нет дома, Саске без раздумий согласился. Как-никак у него не было причин отказывать девушке, которая так настойчиво себя предлагала.<p>У него стояло, до боли стояло. Сакура мило улыбалась, наливая ему чай, на всё готовая, лишь бы он любил её. Но Саске не мог ни поцеловать её, ни прикоснуться, что уж говорить про секс, хотя хотелось. Что-то его сдерживало. </p><p>Он не может сделать Сакуру счастливой. Казалось, Саске смог пережить и забыть то, что с ним в пятнадцать лет сделал Орочимару, а затем и Кабуто. Как только отомстил всем, забрав их недостойные жизни. Но ему ещё и двадцати нет, а его душа вся в копоти, с зияющей дырой от столь рано потерянной невинности. И эта копоть никогда не позволит прикоснуться к чему-нибудь столь непорочному, как Сакура.</p><p>Сакура светлая, чистая, невинная, не сломанная, в отличие от него. Полюби она другого человека, такого же, как она, — и было бы им двоим счастье. И Саске бы порадовался за свою подругу. К сожалению, в жизни не всё так удачно складывается.</p><p>— Прости, мне пора. Спасибо за чай, — сказал он, набросив иллюзию, чтобы скрыть поднятый член, и поднялся со стула. </p><p>Саске быстро обулся, не глядя в сторону от ничего не понимающей девушки. Не оборачиваясь, он вышел из квартиры, жалея только о том, что не может пообещать себе больше никогда сюда не приходить. Они с Сакурой по-прежнему однокомандники, и рано или поздно по какой-либо причине ему придётся снова зайти к ней.</p><p>Саске знал, что поступил правильно, но его возбуждение не прошло. Поэтому он, недолго думая, наложил хенге и направился в бордель. Выбрал себе девушку, похожую на Орочимару, и, кажется, обходился с ней грубее, чем нужно. В качестве извинения он оставил больше денег, хоть как никто другой понимал, что это так не работает.</p><p>Похоже, о мечте возродить клан можно было забыть. Он тратил огромные суммы в публичном доме, не намереваясь когда-либо жениться. Откуда бы у него взялся наследник? Если только одна из проституток не забеременеет и решит оставить ребёнка. Это не так уж и невозможно, поскольку Саске совершенно не заботился о контрацепции, взвалив это бремя на платных партнёрш. </p><p>А затем он переключился на парней — когда понял, что мягкая круглая грудь и влажная теснота не приносят ему облегчения. Он просто выплёскивает сперму, как мог бы сделать и в одиночестве под душем.</p><p>С парнями всё было иначе. Уже бесплатно, он находил себе компаньонов на ночь среди шиноби и гражданских. Неизменными оставались хенге и секс без ласки. Саске всегда был сверху, иногда позволял отсасывать себе и никогда не делал этого сам. Почему-то со своим полом было комфортнее и приносило больше удовлетворения.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Друзья знали или по крайней мере догадывались о беспорядочной половой жизни Саске. Даже если осуждали, открыто или за спиной, Саске было всё равно. Пока Наруто не предложил ему переспать. <p>— Я не сплю ни с кем больше одного раза, — предупредил Саске.</p><p>— А я большего и не предлагаю, даттебайо!</p><p>— И ты сможешь потом вести себя так, будто ничего не было?</p><p>— А ты докажи, что ты лучше в постели, чем я!</p><p>Если до этого Саске ещё сомневался, вспоминая, как все вокруг, даже Орочимару и Кабуто, считали, что между ним и Наруто есть какие-то узы, а он всеми силами старался это опровергнуть, то теперь ему бросили вызов и он не мог не принять его. Так по-детски, что было даже стыдно на такое попасться. </p><p>— Ты лично в этом убедишься! — ответил он.</p><p>— Отлично! Тогда жду вечером у себя.</p><p>Всё пошло не так, как Саске планировал. Даже не так, как он мог себе представить. Едва он переступил порог, Наруто перехватил инициативу, целуя его прямо в губы. Саске никогда ни с кем не целовался. Если не считать того случая в детстве, когда они только стали генинами: Наруто тогда забрался на парту и поцеловал его. Саске лишь недавно узнал, что это произошло случайно — Наруто кто-то толкнул. Хотя теперь он снова сомневался в этом.</p><p>Целоваться было неожиданно приятно. Саске думал только о языке и губах Наруто, не обращая внимания на слюну, которую всегда считал чем-то противным, с чем приходится мириться, поскольку нельзя изменить. </p><p>Наруто, не размыкая поцелуя, стягивал с него одежду. Саске старался не отставать, млея под мягкими и настойчивыми губами. Эти действия были ему куда более привычными, хоть он и предпочитал раздеваться сам и того же ждал от партнёров. </p><p>Так, неровными шагами, толкаясь и спотыкаясь, они добрались до кровати, выстилая свой путь сброшенной одеждой. Наруто оказался сверху, прижимая Саске своим телом к матрасу, а тот, кажется, совсем не возражал. </p><p>Саске ждал, что сейчас его начнут растягивать, но Наруто его снова удивил. Его руки были везде, то гладили, то царапали всё, до чего могли дотянуться. Он долго ласкал губы парня, прежде чем спуститься к шее. Саске выгнулся, тихо застонав. Наруто же только хмыкнул, не отрываясь от своего занятия. </p><p>Он специально не прикасался к паху Саске, старался даже случайно не потереться членом о его член. Саске казалось, что он никогда так долго не сдерживался, чтобы не кончить. Даже в тот вечер, когда он сбежал от Сакуры в бордель.</p><p>Саске решил принять правила игры и стал целовать Наруто в ответ, пытаясь нащупать место, где ему больше всего нравится. </p><p>— Да, вот так, отлично, — одобрил его попытки Наруто. </p><p>За шеей последовали соски. Саске стонал так громко, будто вот-вот должен был спустить. Наруто не иначе как смилостивился над ним, потянувшись наконец за смазкой.</p><p>Он не разворачивал Саске к себе спиной, как тот делал со всеми своими партнёрами. В последний раз он трахался с кем-то лицом к лицу, когда Кабуто насиловал его в бессознательном состоянии. Но с Наруто даже не самые приятные воспоминания о ранней юности не мешали Саске полностью отдаваться процессу.</p><p>Наруто не спешил с растяжкой, поглаживая внутри, одновременно лаская губами губы, шею, ухо Саске. Он был предельно нежен, стараясь не причинить ни малейшего дискомфорта, а Саске, хоть и млел от происходящего, хотелось уже быстрее начать.</p><p>— Ты готов? — спросил Наруто, когда в парня свободно помещалось три пальца. </p><p>— Да, — выдохнул Саске.</p><p>— Тогда я вхожу.</p><p>Саске чуть не рассмеялся от такого предупреждения. Наруто медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, заполнял его, а когда вошёл полностью, дал время привыкнуть. </p><p>Толчки были слабыми, и дело не в том, что поза была неудобной, а Наруто крепко прижимался к нему. Он словно хотел доказать, что приятно может быть и по-другому.</p><p>— Быстрее, пожалуйста, прошу, — взмолился Саске, подкрепив просьбу поцелуем в шею.</p><p>Наруто послушался его, чуть ускорив темп. Он немного отстранился, чтобы обхватить ладонью член Саске. Саске и так уже долго терпел: его надолго не хватило, и он вскоре кончил себе на живот. Наруто, толкнувшись пару раз, вышел из парня и излился на простыню.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спросил он у задыхающегося Саске. </p><p>— Полностью.</p><p>Это была правда. Вставать и уходить не хотелось. Ни в душ, ни в свою одинокую квартиру. Хотя обычно Саске оставлял своих партнёров чуть ли не сразу же, как кончит. Но с Наруто он мог немного понежиться в сладкой истоме, если его, конечно, не прогонят. </p><p>— Могу я остаться? — спросил он.</p><p>— Конечно. </p><p>— Не хочу вставать.</p><p>— Лежи, потом помоемся.</p><p>Наплевав на душ и грязное постельное бельё, они так в обнимку и заснули. Саске даже представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь тепло чужого тела, дыхание, тяжесть обнимающей руки не будут его раздражать, мешая заснуть. И что так комфортно ему будет рядом с Наруто. </p><p>И просыпаться было уютно. Наруто улыбнулся ему во весь рот и протянул домашнюю одежду. У них был почти одинаковый размер, поэтому она пришлась впору. </p><p>— Тебе помочь? — спросил Саске, глядя как Наруто готовит завтрак.</p><p>— Спасибо, я один справлюсь. Я в спешке убирался перед твоим приходом, и теперь не знаю, что где лежит, — обернувшись, объяснил тот с улыбкой.</p><p>— Добе, — ухмыльнулся Саске, наверное, впервые за всё их знакомство не вкладывая в это слово ни капли оскорбления.</p><p>— Теме, — откликнулся парень в том же тоне.</p><p>Саске ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как сесть за стол и наблюдать за суетящимся Наруто. Он вдруг вспомнил их вчерашний разговор и покраснел. Кто же знал, что это он, а не Наруто, не сможет вести себя так, будто ничего не было. Но тот либо уже забыл об этом, либо тактично не напоминал. </p><p>— Ты не забыл про вчерашний вызов? — спросил Саске, когда Наруто поставил тарелку омлета с рисом перед ним. </p><p>— А? — напрягся парень.</p><p>— Как мы выясним, кто лучше в постели?</p><p>— Для этого тебе надо быть сверху, — пожал плечами Наруто.</p><p>— Ты позволишь? — спросил Саске. Он не мог поверить, что он ослышался.</p><p>— Да. Вечером проверим, — заявил Наруто, втыкая вилку в свою порцию.</p><p>И Саске с нетерпением стал ждать. Он не мог сказать, что его сдерживало, чтобы не наброситься на Наруто. Ему казалось, все чувствовали себя неловко от тех взглядов, которыми он пожирал парня.</p><p>Едва тренировка закончилась, Саске чуть ли не за руку поволок Наруто к себе домой.</p><p>— Полегче, — бросил тот, улыбаясь во весь рот, словно на самом деле совсем не возражал. </p><p>Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Саске сразу же опустился на колени, расстёгивая ширинку парня. В последний раз он делал это очень давно и недобровольно, но сейчас всё иначе. Он мог ласкать Наруто так, как тот не ласкал его прошлым вечером. Саске действительно хотел доставить ему удовольствие ртом. </p><p>Наруто не стал отказываться от столь щедрого предложения, но и не перехватывал инициативу, позволяя Саске делать с ним то, что он сам захочет. И Саске медленно посасывал головку, прохаживался вверх-вниз по уздечке, слабо сжимая яички левой рукой. Правой он хотел нащупать смазку, но вскоре вспомнил, что для этого они должны переместиться в спальню.</p><p>Саске встал с колен и повёл Наруто, путающегося в спущенных штанах, за собой. Не дойдя до кровати, он принялся целовать парня, отвлекаясь лишь чтобы глотнуть воздуха и помочь друг другу раздеться.</p><p>Смазка обнаружилась в сумке, с которой он всегда ходил к партнёрам на вечер. Выдавив немного, Саске протолкнул один палец в Наруто, сцеловывая вырвавшиеся из него стоны. Он не спешил с растяжкой, желая больше времени уделить ласкам. Удивительно, но сейчас он не сгорал от нетерпения, как прошлым вечером и сегодня днём. Словно щёлкнул какой-то переключатель. </p><p>Лицом к лицу было неудобно, но правильно. Саске выполнял просьбы Наруто, которые причудливым образом совпадали с его собственными желаниями: прижаться, погладить, чуть сильнее, чуть слабее, чуть быстрее, чуть медленнее... Их руки сплелись на члене Наруто, двигаясь в такт с толчками. </p><p>Саске не мог сказать, кто из них кончил первым. По ощущениям это произошло одновременно, но так не бывает. Впрочем, ему не хотелось это выяснять, когда он по-прежнему нависает над вспотевшим и тяжело дышащим Наруто и знает, что выглядит сейчас так же, а сердце бешено колотится в груди.</p><p>Но зрительный контакт пришлось прервать и, опускаясь спиной на матрас, единственное, о чём Саске мог думать, — что нашёлся кто-то, способный стереть копоть с его души. И этим кем-то оказался Наруто. Вчера ему не показалось. </p><p>— Ты был хорош, даттебайо, но я лучше, — нарушил молчание Наруто. </p><p>— Даже спорить не буду, — ответил Саске, прежде чем снова впиться в его губы. Этот спор не имел никакого смысла, поскольку ему было всё равно: вести или быть ведомым. С Наруто он мог позволить себе всё.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>